Dance
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: James learns a new song. Jarlos one-shot. Rated M for sexual nature.


**Dance**

Summary: James learns a new song.

* * *

><p>Everyone, before you start this story, go to YouTube. Search Jennifer Lopez: Papi, watch a lyrics video and then listen to it. :D And enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hey there's that new J Lo commercial." Katie pointed out one morning as the guys sat with her.<p>

"It's a catchy song…" Kendall stated.

"Kinda…" Logan agreed.

James sat next to Carlos and listened to the chorus of the song, then stood.

"Where you going Jay?" Carlos asked.

"Oh just to do a few things. I have to gather my laundry for mama Knight to wash, and find a few things." James smiled.

"Oh okay." Carlos smiled.

Later that day James was sitting on the orange couch listening to his ipod while Carlos was showering.

"Heya Jay… whatcha listening to?" Carlos walked over, rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Oh nothing…" James quickly paused his music and shoved the ipod into his pocket.

"Oh okay…" Carlos shrugged.

"I'll be in the bedroom." James stood and rushed to his and Carlos' shared room. Carlos plopped on the couch.

"Hey, Logan and I are gonna go to the park. Wanna come?" Kendall walked out of his and Logan's room.

"Nah… I'm good." Carlos smiled at the two.

"Oh okay." Logan waved and the two left.

Carlos paused as a wave of hunger overcame him and he stood to retrieve a snack.

As he looked in the fridge he heard James open the door, then close it and faint music could be heard.

He set the pudding cup down on the counter and tiptoed to their room.

The door was open a crack and Carlos could hear festive upbeat music playing. He pushed the door open enough to see and then James started to dance.

"Let all the heat pour down

I'm good as long as he's around

He lets me wear the crown

I do my best to make him proud"

Carlos had heard this song in a commercial on TV. It was a song by Jennifer Lopez.

"Now all my super ladies

I got my baby

If you got your baby baby"

Carlos' mouth went agape as James rolled his hips in the most erotic way while he danced around the room.

"Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi

Put your hands up in the air

Dance for your man if you care

Put your hands up in the air air air

Woahh ohh ohh"

Carlos gasped as he realized whom James was singing for.

"Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi"

Carlos was almost mesmerized by James' dancing.

"My rock is shining bright

Even if he ain't by my side

He'll make sure that I glow

I'll make sure everybody knows"

James held the hairbrush that was a makeshift microphone to his mouth and continued to dance like J Lo in the music video.

"Now all my super ladies

I got my baby

If you got your baby, baby"

James paused then started to dance again.

"Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi

Put your hands up in the air

Dance for your man if you care

Put your hands up in the air air air

Woahh ohh ohh

Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi

Put your hands up in the air

Dance for your man if you care

Put your hands up in the air air air

Woahh ohh ohh"

Carlos smiled as he remembered this part of the song from hearing it on youtube and the commercial.

"Step up, step up

Let your hair down

Pop, drop, and lock it all down

If he wants to tear up the ground

Dance for your papi"

Carlos pushed the door open and crept up behind James as he kept singing.

James- Step up, step up

Carlos reached around James' waist and moved in rhythm to James' moves, grinding up against James as they moved.

Carlos- Llegale, llegale

James seemed shocked when Carlos started to sing the parts.

James- Let your hair down

James- Pop, drop, and lock it all down

Carlos- Sueltate el pelo

James- If he wants to tear up the ground

Carlos- Levantate, cai, aseguralo

James- Dance for your papi

Carlos- Ve por todas

Carlos sang along with the Spanish lyrics. He did know this song better than hearing it once.

James- Step up, step up

James- Let your hair down

Carlos- Si el es lo maximo

James- Pop, drop, and lock it all down

Carlos- Asota baldosa

James- If he wants to tear up the ground

James- Dance for your papi

Carlos- Baila para tu papi  
>The two sang together. Carlos smiled as he sat on the bed and James continued with the song, dancing sexually in front of Carlos.<p>

"Now all my super ladies

I got my baby

If you got your baby baby"

James smiled and grinded up in front of Carlos.

"Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi

Put your hands up in the air

Dance for your man if you care

Put your hands up in the air air air

Woahh ohh ohh

Move your body, move your body,

Dance for your papi

Rock your body, rock your body,

Dance for your papi

Put your hands up in the air

Dance for your man if you care

Put your hands up in the air air air

Woahh ohh ohh"

"Wow James…" Carlos smiled. "You can dance for your papi anytime."

"I didn't embarrass you?" James asked and sat down next to Carlos. "I figured calling you my papi would."

"Not if you're gonna dance like that for me…" Carlos smiled and pushed James down on his back and straddled him. "Papi likey." Carlos whispered and kissed James passionately.

"Good." James smiled. "I like when you speak Spanish… it turns me on." James admitted.

"Tu baile me excite."* Carlos laughed and kissed James again.

* * *

><p>I hope everyone likes this! :D<p>

The Spanish in the song… yeah I don't have a translation for that…

*Your dancing turns me on.


End file.
